


Un plan à trois

by AlscoChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealousy, Lesbian Hermione Granger, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Un défi. Un couple : HermionePansy. Trois mots : Threesome, Yaourt, Drarry... Arf. Bon, on finit par se retrouver avec un quiproquo ! ;p
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	Un plan à trois

\- Sérieusement ?! Hermione, lâche ça.

Le gryffondor releva les yeux de son bouquin, l'observant par dessous ses longs cils recourbés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, marmonna quelque chose malgré la baguette coincée entre ses lèvres et continua de lire son cours de runes. Son nez se retroussa adorablement lorsqu'elle tira un peu plus sur la brosse avec laquelle elle tentait -vainement- de discipliner sa crinière.

Elle reposa rapidement la brosse et attacha ses cheveux frisés avec un élastique, ses joues roses sous ses tâches de rousseurs.

Pansy se releva du lit et ferma le livre qui accaparait l'attention de sa petite-amie. Devant la moue boudeuse de cette dernière, Pansy retira la baguette de ses lèvres et frotta son nez contre celui de la rouge et or. Tendrement, elle glissa ses mains sur les hanches fines pour coller leurs bassins puis elle s'occupa de nouer la cravate jusque là pendante autour du cou fin de la frisée.

\- Étudier est plus important que moi, ma petite Lionne ?!  
\- Par TA faute, je n'ai pas pu relire mes cours hier soir !  
\- Roh. Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes, je ne te croirais pas…

Devant le sourire grivois de la serpentarde, Hermione eut un vif rougissement. Elle termina par se renfrogner légèrement et avec un rapide baiser, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de sa chambre.

Être préfète et avoir sa propre chambre était bien pratique lorsqu'on sortait avec une personne d'une autre maison.

La jeune femme s'installa près de Harry dans la Grande Salle ; il avait un air endormi, ses lunettes de travers et un grand suçon dans le cou. Avisant l'absence de Ron, le brune s'autorisa un commentaire :

\- Mon Harry, il va falloir que tu apprennes à cacher cela ou tu vas devoir apprendre à Draco comment gérer sa possessivité, parce que là… excuses moi, mais ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Ses mots semblèrent ramener le jeune homme sur terre. Il se redressa vivement, les joues cramoisies, puis il remonta le col de sa chemise tout en lançant un regard noir à son amant.

\- Il m'a dit être jaloux du regard de Neville… il devient parano, si tu veux mon avis. Et vu le bien qu'il me faisait sur le moment, autant te dire que je n'ai pas refusé un stupide suçon.

Ils partagèrent un rire tandis que plus loin, un certain blondinet plissait les yeux. Il se redressa un peu lorsque sa meilleure ami s'installa près de lui. Le sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres roses ne laissait pas de doutes à Draco sur la soirée -ou la nuit- qu'elle avait passé.

\- Dray. Ton survivant ne va pas s'envoler. Il parle et rit avec ma Lionne, qui est lesbienne si mes souvenirs sont bons. Alors cesse ce comportement puéril et paranoïaque.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être jalouse de la moindre personne s'approchant d'elle ? Surtout que reconnaissons-le, même si je suis entièrement et irrémédiablement gay, elle est sexy.  
\- Le secret, mon petit Dray, c'est qu'on a fait un plan à trois. Et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Elle n'a gémit, crier, hurler son plaisir et n'a joui que quand c'est moi qui la touchait. Elle n'avait que mon nom à la bouche au moindre de ses frémissements. Alors après ce genre d'expériences, il n'y a pas de doutes quant au fait qu'elle est à moi et à moi seule. C'est définitivement Ma Lionne.

La jeune serpentarde se rendit alors seulement compte des yeux écarquillés du blondinet près d'elle. Ses joues habituellement si pâles sont roses.

\- Un…

Il sembla s'étouffer. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, passa son regard sur son amant, regarda de nouveau Pansy et continua :

\- Un plan à trois ?! T'as… mais avec QUI ?!  
\- On en a même fait trois. Un avec Blaise. Tu comprends, on devait tenter un garçon, et même s'il est un très bon coup, il ne nous a pas convenu ; les mecs ne sont vraiment pas notre truc. Donc, on a voulu essayer avec Luna. Honnêtement, cette fille est incroyablement sexy et sensuelle. C'était vraiment bien. Puis on a fait cela avec Pavati. Pour le coup, nan. Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Elle regarda son meilleur ami. Il semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie.

\- Eh, respire Dray.  
\- Comment t'as fait pour la partager ?!  
\- Je te le conseil. Je suis presque sûre qu'il accepterait, ton Potty.  
\- Y'a que moi qui l'appelle ainsi, Pansy.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Demande à Blaise, il baise vraiment bien. Ou Neville, il bave sur ton amoureux depuis des mois. Tu peux aussi demander à Théo. Apparemment il est d'un érotisme .. Miam. Mais il est tellement gay que jamais il n'aurait accepté de coucher avec nous.  
\- Écoute, Pansy. Je pense que… je suis vraiment incapable de … d'envisager de laisser quelqu'un autre que moi… poser ses mains sur lui. Un threesome quoi… je ne peux pas. L'idée même de mains autres que les miennes sur son corps me donne envie de fracasser l'autre personne.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes…

Le visage de Pansy se ferma lorsqu'elle vit le rouquin de meilleur ami de sa copine entrer et poser ses lèvres répugnantes sur le joue de la brunette.

\- Par contre, lui, j'le sens pas.

La serpentarde se releva, marcha jusqu'à la table de gryffons et se pencha pour poser un baiser amoureux dans le cou de sa petite-amie, narguant d'un sourire goguenard le roux. Elle se coula ensuite contre elle sur le banc, un bras sur sa taille. Hermione eut un sourire timide puis elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la vert et argent.

\- Tu viens faire quoi ?  
\- Prendre un yaourt, ma Lionne.  
\- Il n'y en a pas chez vous ?  
\- C'est toujours meilleur chez les autres, puis ainsi, je peux te voir~!

La peau métis rosit et avec une moue espiègle, sa petite amie la bouscula avec l'épaule.

\- Tu sais Harry, tu devrais demander à Tu-Sais-Qui de faire un plan à trois…

Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille, cramoisi, avachi sur la table à se taper sur le torse pour en faire sortir le liquide criminel. Hermione la fixait, effarée et Harry eut un léger moment d'hésitation avant d'exploser de rire.

\- P'tain, Pansy, tu m'as tué !

Seulement à cet instant, la vert et argent réalisa la portée de ses mots, impliquant un ricanement de sa part.

\- Harry …. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Le visage translucide de Ron renforça leur hilarité, entraînant même Hermione.

Une main fine et pâle se faufila discrètement dans la nuque du Survivant qui ne sursauta pas, reconnaissant la peau de son amant et surtout, reconnaissant sa magie approchant de lui. Pansy étouffa ses rires dans la nuque d'Hermione en levant ses yeux gris vers son meilleur ami qui arborait une expression froide, mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'émotions.

La paume remonta dans les cheveux bruns en bataille, tirant un soupir de contentement au jeune homme.

Plus loin, Luna, qui était assise avec eux les fixa gravement.

\- Harry, je te déconseilles de coucher avec Voldemort. Sa peau doit être toute froide et cela doit être perturbant de baiser avec un homme sans nez…

Le visage de Draco se vida brusquement de toute couleur.

\- Harry. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut te toucher ou je l'assassine dans son sommeil. Que ce soit Voldemort ou non.

\- Je suis personnellement plus pour du Drarry que pour du HarryxVoldy…

Draco fixa la blonde à l'air rêveur, éberlué, tandis que Pansy déposait de légers baisers dans le cou et la nuque d'Hermione.


End file.
